


Summer Lovin'

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sex on the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loves the beach, and he loves sharing it with Sirius best of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

Remus loves the beach, loves the play of light on water, water on sand. He loves the scent of salt in the air and even the mournful cries of the gulls, as long as they don’t get too close. Sirius turns into Padfoot to chase them off when they become bold, then flops back down onto the blanket as a boy. He whines about how early it is, and, "See, Moony, nobody else is even here yet! We could still be back at the cottage, sleeping--"

"Sleeping, is it?" Remus asks, trying to keep his voice dry even as he feels himself flushing. Just thinking about the things he and Sirius have been doing in bed--and on the porch, in the shower, against the back door of the cottage--is enough to make him blush. He'd never thought he could feel that good, that his body was capable of it, let alone that Sirius would want to, with him--but Sirius did want to, with him, and quite often.

"Or not," Sirius answers with a wicked grin.

Remus pounces--well, attempts to pounce, he doesn’t have quite as much practice at it as Sirius--pushing Sirius down onto his back and straddling his hips. "We could," he says, rolling his hips, "right here." He leans forward to kiss Sirius, who responds eagerly. "Benefit of being here early," he says against Sirius’s lips. "No one around to see."

Deft fingers push under waistbands, hands curling and stroking in time with the crash of the waves, the pale morning sky grey as Sirius’s eyes and the world disappearing into pure white heat when he comes, lips pressed to Sirius’s neck to muffle his cries. Sirius pulls him close when they are done, raining kisses on his hair and face, lips curved in a sleepy smile.

The sun rises higher, burning through the early morning haze. Light dances over the waves, blue and green and white water sweeping the sand clean. Remus and Sirius separate when people begin arriving, setting up beach chairs and umbrellas -- families with small children, couples strolling along holding hands, a group of teenaged girls who give Sirius admiring looks as he stands and shakes the sand out of his trunks, and then dissolve into giggles when he grins rakishly at them. Remus isn’t worried; he knows Sirius will be going home with him at the end of the day.

Remus loves the beach, and he loves sharing it with Sirius best of all.

*


End file.
